Rhythm of My Heart
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: FE7. Da Capo, the beginning. The keys of the piano fall beneath gentle fingers. KentLyndis. Music centric piece of writing. And then, suddenly, she appears. Diminuendo. He has something he needs to tell her.


**Rhythm of My Heart  
By: Manna**

* * *

_**…xOx…**_

Inspiration: Partly inspired by "Love Songs" by Sardonic Kender Smile, and partly because of the classical piece "Love Story", which I believe is a piece by Beethoven.

Dedicated to: All of the musically inclined Fire Emblem fans out there.

_**…xOx…**_

* * *

_Da Capo_, the beginning. The keys of the piano fall beneath gentle fingers. With a sweet, soft perfection that cannot be imitated by any other, the bows draws across violin strings, bringing with it the feel of the grass beneath his boots. As his feet bring him closer, the music swells to a _crescendo_, hovering for only a moment as the slurred notes of the piano seem to dance in his ears. _Pianissimo_, the music falls and he strains to hear it, slowing his steps as he listens.

_Lento, legato. _Smooth and connected, slow, gentle. The fingers are running across the keys with surprising tenderness, the bows barely touching the strings as they brush against them.

_Meno_.

Less, less. He pulls up short and takes a deep breath. He is calm. As he takes a step forward, the music continues. _Accelerando, _the tempo picks up, and so do his feet as the violins and cellos join together. _Maestoso_, louder and majestic in nature, he feels nothing but confident.

More, more. Another _crescendo_. The French horns add their noble sound to the mix, and together, they meld to become one sound. _Forte_, loud and strong. And then, suddenly, she appears.

_Diminuendo_.

Softer, softer. The horns cease to play, and shortly afterward, the violins and cellos follow their lead. Soon, all that is left is the piano. _Mezzo Forte_, a moderate volume. _Ritardando._ The fingers dance across the keys for a long moment before they come to an eventually halt; all is quiet.

He watches her for half a moment. The smile on her face and the way her long hair blows in the same breeze that rustles his own.

_Staccato_. Precise, clear, separated. The piano picks up where it left off, increasing gradually in both volume and _tempo_; one after the other, the horns and cellos join in again, their long, slow half-notes dynamically different from the piano's shorter, faster quarter-notes.

And then, the violins… _Fortissimo_. Rising above the others, they becomes the main focus, clouding his mind and forcing him to walk towards her.

Closer, he goes, and the mild, muted sound of a coronet, playing a duet with the softer, more elegant flute, gives him a gentle sort of courage. The fingers continue to fly over the black and white keys of the piano, hitting _sharps_ and _flats_ with practiced ease, never faltering, never ceasing.

_Forte_. The mellow clarinets trickle in, their warm hollow sound adding volume to the melody. He walks faster; he needs to see her, to be with her.

_Fortissimo_. The sound of the piano is overpowering. He needs to speak with her. The bass sections play slowly and with gentleness, not part of the main focus. He has something to tell her; he _has_ to tell her. The coronet and flute are drowned out but continue to play, and the violins draw their bows across the strings sharply, playing faster as the _tempo_ picks up for the _grand finale_.

And suddenly, he is there. Following one last, loud note, all of the instruments come to a stop.

_Fine_.

"Lady Lyndis!" he says, nearly out of breath, his face flushed.

"Kent?" She throws him a concerned look. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Ahh, I… I just wanted…" Suddenly, he loses courage. His face reddens in his embarrassment as the instruments are laid inside of their plush cases and sheet music is pulled from the stands.

"Yes?" Her expression is curious, and she steps closer to him.

"I just…wanted to say…" He swallows; the players snap the fasteners shut on their instrument cases, and he suddenly feels so very alone in the utter silence. "Good morning, Lady Lyndis. How fare you?"

* * *

_**…xOx…**_

**Author Notes:**

What do you suppose Kent _really_ wanted to say to her? I thought about adding in that coronet making a _blat_ sound at the end, but… decided against it, even though it would be amusing, at least…to me. (There's always that one instrument that has to make the last noise!)

At any rate, I hope you found this amusing. Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated! If you didn't understand a term or ten, feel free to ask in a review, and I'll respond with definitions. Thank you for reading!


End file.
